Ragnarok
by Gvera Cross
Summary: Loki is brought back to Asgar for his punishment. While he waits for Odin to decide how he will be punishe a set of new paths opens up before Loki's eyes. What path will he take ? How will he's choces change him? Is it truelly Loki's destiny to bring about the end of the world- Ragnarok? Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Ragnarok

I own nothing. Thor and Avengers belong to MARVEL.

One short moment everything flashed in blue. Then suddenly they were both standing on the repaired rainbow bridge. They walked towards the palace in silence. The bridge seemed to stretch on with no end and part of Loki wished it would. He tried to make the walk last as long he could. The mischievous god was not ready to face his judgment. However Thor noticed that his prisoner was starting to fall behind so he lifted the skinny man over his shoulder and carried him. Loki wanted to protest but with his hands bound by magic draining binds and his mouth silenced he was powerless.

In his mind Loki was trying to guess what kind of punishment he was going to receive. Would they go as far as to execute him? Or maybe send him to live with the ice giants since he originally was one. Lock him in prison cell and torture him until he was ready to kneel before the Allfather and beg for forgiveness. Loki winced in disgust from the thought. One thing was clear. They were going to take away his only weapon- his magic. And to Loki that was worse than any physical punishment. Magic was what distinguished him from Thor. Magic was the only power he had. Loki was weak physically but his magic could compensate for any weakness he had. Losing the only thing that made him strong was far worse than death to the mischief god.

He was suddenly tossed on the cold marble floor of the throne room. Guards came from behind and removed the metal piece from his mouth. Loki was on his knees before the throne but he didn't look up at the man in it. He didn't look at anyone in the room. Instead the god of mischief focused his gaze on the floor.

"I give you one chance to defend yourself" Odin spoke.

Loki didn't respond. He raised his head slowly and gave the man the most intimidating death glare he could. He kept it up for a few minutes until Odin finally gave a sigh and pointed his spear at Loki.

"You leave me no choice."

The spear flashed yellow and Loki felt as if someone had put their hands into him and pulled something out of him. With fear he realized that his magic was taken away. Before he drifted into the unconsciousness he heard Odin's voice.

"Take him away until I decide his punishment"

Loki woke up surrounded by darkness. After a moment when his eyes adjusted he began to recognize his old bedroom. This was a surprise for he was certain the king of Asgard would put him in the dungeon. He walked around the large room. Everything was like he had left it. The oak bed with green curtains and dark green and black sheets stood at the far end of the room. Bookshelves lined up by the wall on the left from the door. A black curtain hanging from the tall ceiling separated his magic workshop from the rest of the room and it's magic protected from preying eyes. However the spells that once were cast upon it had been removed and all the supplies of herbs and potions removed. Loki was slightly disappointed but he should have foreseen it. In the shade of the curtain stood a desk once covered with scrolls but now all the spell related objects have been removed. There were tall windows with golden frames and the glass door led to the balcony. As the god of mischief walked to open the door a red and gold light flashed up the row of windows.

"A barrier." Loki recognized the spell.

He assumed the same was with the door of his bedroom. Feeling cold he went to the small fireplace. There were a few logs left but then Loki remembered he no longer had his magic to light the fire with. Despair was slowly creeping into his heart. He was so useless now. Pushing away the red curtain that concealed his dressing aria he opened the door of a large wooden wardrobe. It was hard to see in the dark but eventually he found a warmer jacket and put it on. He still felt cold thou. Having nothing to do the mischievous god climbed into bed. Pulling on the covers he curled up into a ball and soon after fell asleep.

Darkness around cleared. A dusty path appeared before his emerald green eyes. With every step the image became clearer. The tall dry grass was growing around and heavy black skies hung above. Red lightning flashed in the sky. The little path reached a crossroad. One moment there was no one there and after the second flash of lightning an ugly old woman wearing black dusty rags appeared.

"One path leads to certain doom." The woman spoke in a silent and old voice" the other one will take you home." She paused" But if you seek none of that than listen to what I have to say. Forget all you have known before. A new path has been laid before you. Out in these dead lands a new destiny awaits you. But be very carefull for once you make a choice you cannot ever go back." And with the third flash of lightning she was gone.

Loki sat up in his bed shivering and soaked in cold sweat. It took him a few moments to notice the thunderstorm outside. Thor was taking out his rage on the sky. Loki got out of bed and went through the small wooden door into the bath. He filled it with warm water then undressed and sat down in the large round tub. The warmth was relaxing but it also allowed him to clear his mind. God of mischief thought about the dream. Who was that woman? What did she mean?

"This is just like a bedtime story. One path leads to certain doom. One takes you back home and the third one usually leads to wherever the hero is going to" Loki mussed" but I am not the hero! Thor is!" he slammed the still water with his fist in frustration"

"She said a new destiny awaits me. Yeah right. What destiny could I possibly have locked in here. It was only a dream. What home could I possibly have to return to? Asgard is not my home. Never was. And I hate Jotunheim. I don't have a home. I don't belong anywhere!" Loki let the tear he was holding back to fall. "They will never forgive me. Everyone in this place hates me now. I'm all alone. And without my magic I'm as good as dead." Suddenly Loki had a bright idea." Allfather will probably have me executed anyway. He'll probably turn it into a celebration just to humiliate me in front of the entire kingdom. But I won't let him! I will not give the pleasure of humiliating me. I'll end this right here."

Loki took a small vial from the edge of the tub and poured into the water. Soon sweet smelling steam began to rise from the water. The god of mischief felt his body relax even more and his mind began so drift into sleep. And this time he hoped to sleep forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Strong arms dove into the now cold water of the bath and grabbed Loki pulling him out. The god of mischief was unconscious and barely alive. Thor shook his stepbrother hopping to awaken him. Finally the man opened his eyes. Almost instantly Loki fell to the floor and started coughing – his lungs full of water.

"Loki, brother, what were you trying to do?" Thor asked wrapping a big dark green towel around the younger man.

Loki didn't respond. He wrapped the towel tighter around his shivering body and bowed his head in shame. The god of mischief could already imagine how his hated brother will tell all of Asgard about this. How low the trickster god has fallen. How he tried to take his own life, only to be saved by the golden prince.

"Are you alright, brother?" asked Thor since Loki hasn't yet moved from the floor.

Once again he was met by silence. Loki wanted to respond but his throat was aching and his chest was burning from all the water he swallowed. He wanted to tell Thor that they never were brothers. To shout at the older man in hate and make him hurt. But he couldn't do even that. Before he could stop them tears of self loathing and helplessness began to roll down his cheeks. And Loki was grateful for the droplets running down his face from his wet hair.

By the time he finally moved from the spot Loki was alone. His body felt weak and his eyes hurt from the tears. The only thing he wanted was to be as far away from there as possible but he had no means of escape. The only time he could escape from everything was when he was asleep. In those short moments when his mind was lost in peaceful dreams and only then the mischievous prince could feel at ease. So Loki climbed under the covers and closed his eyes hopping that this will somehow undo the current events.

However the dreams were not as peaceful as he had expected them to be. Dark dreams plagued his mind. Loki dreamt various versions of his punishment. And the pain felt so real. The whips slashing his skin, and the horrific sensation of bones breaking inside his body. The unbearable agony as his skin was slowly peeled off of him. Hot metal pressing into his sensitive flesh of his body. He could hear the crowd laughing at him as he trembled, held down by the guards as the sharp needle pierced his lower lip and then the upper, again and again. And finally when he was kneeling before the throne and he felt a sharp knife pressed to his lips. Odin's loud voice echoed in his ears as he's sentence was declared. He couldn't take anymore. Once the mischief god opened his mouth to scream he felt the blade being thrust into it. The taste of iron and the pain as the knife cut his tongue.

Loki woke up screaming. Even thou he was awake the god could still feel the pain from his dream. For a moment he though all those things had really happened. Then he realized he was crying. Tears were streaming down his face and he didn't notice it until this moment. Only now, when he was fully awake, did the trickster god realize how cold he was. His naked body trembled under the thin blanket. Getting out of bed Loki pulled on his clothes quickly. Then he noticed a small plate with food placed on the table. And even thou he hadn't eaten for a long while the trickster god chose to ignore it. Not that he assumed it was poisoned, they would never allow him death so easily. No, if the council will decide to execute him they will most definitely make it public. If Odin thinks that he can force the prince of lies into submission with a little "kindness" he was dead wrong. What else could all this mean? Loki was a prisoner but instead of putting him a small cell in the dungeon they allowed him the luxury of his old bedroom. Instead of giving him the common prison food they served him the same food as their king. It angered Loki to no end. He was not a prince of Asgard. He wasn't even Odin's son. He wasn't an Aesir, he was a hated monster and yet he was treated as if he was important to them. No doubt it was all lies. And it made him sick. Everything around him was a lie.

Loki took one of the many books from the shelve and sat down on his bed reading. The sun had already turned west and the shadows began to lengthen. The last light of the sun entered his room through the large windows. Suddenly the wooden door to Loki's room opened. Thor, the god of thunder, accompanied by two guards entered. It took the god of mischief all of his self control not to turn his head and look the older man.

"Brother," Thor spoke.

Yet Loki said nothing. It was hard not to lash out at golden prince. Especially when he idiotically insisted on calling him brother. They were not related by blood or in any other way.

"Are you not well?'' Thor asked, his voice slightly concerned.

Loki almost snapped. Almost

"You really are stupid" the mischievous prince screamed in his mind. "How well can one be having to wait for inevitable death?"

"Loki, please. Look at me" Thor almost sounded desperate. Is it even possible for him to feel desperate?

Still Loki showed no signs of response. With a loud sigh Thor gave up. The guards replaced the cold food with fresh warm meal and then left. Before closing the door Thor gave his brother a long glance. Only when the door shut and Loki heard footsteps leaving did he dare to move. He was the god of lies and well known for his silver tongue. And as such had a reputation for never running out of sarcastic and sly remarks. Silence was a stranger for him. And yet he felt it the best solution for now. Slowly closing his book he pulled the covers over himself. The sun has now set and the last of it's light was fading away. The god of mischief turned his head so he could watch the dying of the day. Perhaps tomorrow shall bring something new he thought. And without even realizing it he fell asleep.

( Now new chapter until I get some reviews people! Sorry. ... Only joking...don't kill me)


	3. Chapter 3

It seemed to be a nightmare. He wished it was a nightmare and nothing more. But it wasn't no matter how strongly he denied it, the fact remained. What he so strongly wished to be a nightmare was in truth a vision. A vision of both future and the past.

He was naked, hovering in the sky above some ancient city. It was beautiful and peaceful, a lot like Asgard. Suddenly the sky became dark and rain of acid fell on the white stone houses and streets. Woods caught fire. Water became poison. People were afraid to leave their homes. And then it came, out of smoke and fire rose the winged beast. Long black tail and huge wings and a wolf like head with red eyes and horns that reminded Loki of his own. The creature flew so close to the god of mischief that he could see his own reflection in those red eyes. It made him shiver.

Within moments the peaceful city was in ruins. Then the beast howled as if it was in pain and fell from the sky. It landed beneath Loki's feet and then it became human. It was the most beautiful woman the prince of lies had ever seen. Her silver white hair and deep icy eyes. One short moment she rose her head and looked straight into his eyes. Then her body rose surrounded by a white light and she turned into a crystal statue.

"So comes the day of wrath. Embrace your fate, oh chosen one. May those fallen souls find peace in their eternal slumber. Keep thy promise and bring to us the end, of this brave epoch. Deliver the divine- Ragnarok!" a woman in black robes stood next to the frozen woman. For some unthinkable reason Loki assumed she was the same old woman from the crossroad, thou many years younger.

"What you witnessed has occurred about a thousand years ago in a world that no longer exists today. " She turned her head , hidden under a black hood, towards Loki" The being you saw is Ragnarok, the destroyer of worlds. Once Ragnarok ends the existence of a world it dies and after a thousand years a new one is born."

The sight of the ruined city began to fade. They were now in deep space. Stars and galaxies glowing in different lights surrounded them and then he saw a silver light pierce the cold darkness of the cosmos. It was the crystal.

"The crystal contains the spirit of the woman as well as the power of Ragnarok. Soon it will find itself a new home of flesh and blood." The woman commented.

They followed the crystal to what seemed like the other side of the universe. So far Loki was interested as to where all of this was going. But something in his chest felt heavy. The crystal reached something that was far too familiar to Loki. He could see the branches of the tree Yggdrasil and the worlds connected to it. Asgard, Midgar and all the rest. Once he saw the spirit was headed towards Jotunheim Loki almost screamed.

They followed the spirit into the ice palace of the ice giant king. The queen was giving birth. The baby was a small blue boy. Guards ran into the room announcing the Asgardians were at the gate and breaking it down. King Laufey only gave his just born son one glance before he said:

"Hold them off while we escape. Then we'll regroup and surprise attack them from behind once they think they one. Help the queen out of the castle!"

"My lord what of your son?" one guard dared to inquire

"All these years I wanted a son, a future king! And all I get is this!. Leave the pathetic creature to its fate. He will not live long any way. " he turned away and left.

The guard gently put the newborn into the crib made of ice and wrapped the blanket around the small body. He gave the baby one apologetic glance before leaving after his king.

Loki was tearing apart from the inside. A part of him realized that Odin told him the truth when he sad that his parents abandoned him but seeing it first hand was much more painful. But there was also the other realization.

The scenery changed and Loki was too lost in his inner turmoil to notice it at first. He gasped startled by the sight before him. Asgard was in flames. Houses and gardens, everything he knew from his childhood, as false as it was, was being destroyed. Dark shadow moved above his head causing the god of mischief to look into the sky. Above the palace he saw the black shadow of the beast. It's wings spread wide , it's long neck stretched , and orb of pure fire rested between its horns like some sort of horrific crown.

"No!" Loki screamed at the beast, and then again as he saw it's eyes were not red but blazed with green fire.

Screaming in denial he awoke from the dreadful vision. Tears of despair ran down his face as the mischievous prince pulled his knees to his chest and place his head on them. So he truly was a monster. More than he could ever imagine. He had no home and no family. No one loved him, not a single person cared for him. Suddenly Loki rose his tear stained face and roughly wiped the tears away. He got out of bed and walked to the window. Then he burst into bitter laughter.

"This is just perfect" he grinned like a madman.

If he couldn't be the king of Asgard than why should someone else? If he can't be the king than he, will burn Asgard to the ground. If he can't make them love him than he'll slaughter every one of them. They treated him as an outcast all his life and he will have his revenge upon them all. That good for nothing brute who dared call himself his brother. That lying old fool. Those three pathetic nobodies who he once called friends. The slut Sif who rejected him but not Thor and all the others who ever looked down upon him. He will burn all of them. He will wait for as many years as he has to for the day when he finally fulfils his destiny.

For the first time in his life Loki was glad to be a monster.


End file.
